Long night with the death scythes
by alberto12
Summary: Azusa is invited to go to Marie's house for the night. But will it really be a good night with the other death scythes there as well?


It was around eleven at night. A young woman by the name of Azusa Yumi was going to her friend's house. She sighed and adjusted her glasses as rain starts pouring down. "Oh great…this better be worth my time, Marie…" She approaches the front steps of Marie's house. Azusa knocks on the door, her hair and clothes drenched. She shivers a bit from the cold and waits for the door to open. A minute goes by and no one answers the door. "Damn it Marie…" She knocks again, only this time louder.

To her surprise, the door opens but the person who stood behind the door wasn't Marie. It was a young male in a priest outfit with earphones. "Ah miss Yumi, what a surprise." Azusa stares at him in confusion. "What are you doing here, Justin?" The young priest smiled. "Miss Marie invited the other death scythes and I." Azusa looked slightly aback. Marie had never mentioned that she would invite others. "Well come in" Justin moves out of the way for Azusa to walk in. She steps inside to find Spirit Albarn lying on the floor.

"Spirit passed out a few minutes ago…he was drunk." The words came from a dark skinned man in a bear mask. Azusa looks up at him. "Tezca?" The man nodded. "You know it." Justin closes the door and finds a seat. "Take a seat miss Yumi." Azusa sits down and looks around. "Where's Marie?"Tezca looks around. "She should be in the kitchen." Sure enough, a young blonde woman walks out of the kitchen holding a tray of snacks. "Okay guys I have snacks! Oh…Azusa!" Marie runs up to Azusa and nearly tackles her with a hug. "M-Marie!" Azusa slightly blushes as the blonde woman hugs her. Tezca looks at the snacks that are now on the floor. "You dropped the tray of snacks Marie..."

Marie turns around. "Oh my! S-Sorry! I'll go make more!" She gets up and runs back to the kitchen. Tezca groans. "I'm freakin' hungry!" Azusa shakes her head. "You're acting like a child…" The sudden sound of chewing makes everyone turn around. The death scythes look at Spirit eating snacks from the floor. "Marie can sure make good snacks…" Azusa kicks Spirit's head. "Don't eat off the floor, you idiot!" Spirit cries out in pain as Azusa's foot hits the back of his head. "W-What the hell?!" Tezca laughs and slaps his knee. "Ha! That's awesome! Kick him again!" Spirit's eyes widen. "Why are you guys ganging up on me? Justin, help!"

Justin who was not looking in their direction was completely unaware of Spirit's words, as he was humming to himself while listening to his music. Azusa kicks Spirit again and sighs. "I'm gonna go talk to Marie." Azusa walks into the kitchen to see Marie finishing up on the snacks. "Marie?" Marie turns around and smiles brightly. "Hi Azusa! What's up?" She adjusts her glasses and crosses her arms. "Why didn't you tell me that you were also inviting others?" Marie hesitates and sighs. "Well…I know you don't really like the guys…I thought that if I told you about them, you wouldn't come. I just wanted a chance for all of us to be together and happy…"

Azusa listens and nods. "Alright…fine…but just for tonight." Marie gasps cheerfully. "Really? You mean it?" Azusa turns away and mutters. "Yes…" Before she knew it, she was almost tackled again by Marie. "Thanks Azusa!" The two women re enter the room to join the guys. Justin waves at them while Tezca and Spirit don't notice since they seemed to be arguing. Spirit sticks his tongue out at Tezca. "I'm actually a death scythe! What are you? A dumb mirror!" Tezca growls. "How about I turn into a mirror so you can see your freakin' ugly face! Hopefully I won't break while I'm in mirror form!" Marie gets in between them. "Stop it you two! Please!" Spirit turns to Marie. "Oh lookie here! We got the woman who was going to marry a toilet! And weren't you going to retire? Whatever happened to that? Gave up cuz no one loves you?" Marie opens her mouth in shock as tears in her eyes start to form. Azusa grabs Spirit and shoves him towards another room. "That's it...lets have a little chat, Spirit."

Before Spirit can say anything, Azusa slaps him. "Now you listen here…you can insult me and talk behind my back all you want but…you don't do that to Marie! Understand?" Spirit looks away. "Blah blah blah…whatever…" Azusa grabs him by the collar of his shirt. "I'm dead serious Spirit…you ever hurt her again and I will end you…I don't care if you're drunk or not. Now go apologize!" Spirit hesitates but nods slowly. "Er…right…okay…"

The pair walk back to see Marie sitting down and crying while Justin and Tezca comfort her. Spirit walks up to Marie nervously. "Er…Marie?" Marie looks up, wiping her tears. "Oh…hi Spirit…w-what do you want?" Spirit scratches his head. "I'm here to um…apologize for what I said…it wasn't cool and I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that…" Marie sniffs and weakly smiles. "Its okay…" Azusa walks over to Marie and hugs her. "You poor thing…" Sprit turns away and walks off. Justin smiles and stands up. "I'll leave you two alone. Come on Tezca." Tezca nods and follows Justin. Marie looks at Azusa and bites her lip, trying hard not to cry. Azusa hugs her tightly and pats her back. "You don't need to hold it back. You can cry if you want." Marie bursts into tears. "W-Why would Spirit say those things to me…?" Azusa sighs. "He's an idiot…plus he's drunk too. I'm sure he didn't really mean it." Marie sniffs. "We're friends, right?' Azusa nods. "Of course Marie." Marie looks at Azusa wiping her tears. "Then can you do me a favor?"Azusa looks at her blonde friend curiously. "What is it?" Marie smiles. "Can you still try to make tonight be amazing?" Azusa stays quiet for a moment. Despite all that happened, Marie still had hope for tonight?

She smiles. "Of course, Marie. Now let's go to the others." Azusa takes Marie's hand and walks back to the other room. Spirit sees them and walks over to them. "Hey guys…listen…I'm really sorry-" Azusa puts her hand up. "Just shut up and be a good sport, will ya?" Spirit grins. "Yeah." Justin walks over to them excitingly. "So it stopped raining and Tezca had an idea about having a small fire outside and having s'mores." Marie giggles. "I'd love that!" Tezca cheers. "Awesome! I'll go get the marshmallows!" Marie turns to Azusa and smiles. Azusa couldn't help but smile back. Everyone was happy again it, stopped raining, they were going to have a fire. It seemed as though tonight might actually turned out alright.


End file.
